An Everlasting Secluded Memory
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Sequel to the Memory's Crannies ending, Ib and Garry do not have the memory of the art gallery in their conscious minds. However, one can not forget the events of something so horrifying, and these two are no exception. While the only time they remember is in their dreams, will the two ever meet again? Or will twists come along to prevent these two from their destiny?
1. Prologue

**This story is the sequel to the Memory's Crannies ending. I don't own any of the characters.**

"Well, guess I better get going, then." This sentence keeps haunting the nine-year-old girl, Ib. She feels as if she should know this purple haired man, but how could she? "Would I really forget someone like that?" Ib mutters, every time the man crosses her mind. "I doubt it," Ib said, her response to the question she asks herself. She sighs. She's been doing this for a month now; lots have things have been happening repeatedly since she went to the art gallery. The nightmares, filled with women crawling out of paintings, creepy purple dolls, and a blonde girl in a green dress chasing her with a palette knife. Will this ever stop for the young girl?


	2. The First Morning (Ib)

Ib screamed, falling out of her bed. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 1:00 a.m. She shook her head, wondering why this happens every day. Her parents don't even bother checking in anymore. "It's these stupid nightmares. The same thing, walking into the display, going through the gallery, seeing the blonde girl chase me with the knife. I hate it so much!" complained Ib. "It's so weird though. I could swear every time I go through the gallery, there is an…empty void following me. It looks blue and purple, but I can't make out a figure. I wonder if it's that guy I saw with the torn jacket and the purple hair…no, that would never work." Ib then shook her head, realizing she was talking to nobody. Crawling back into bed, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, same as she has been for the past month.


	3. Consistent Habits (Garry)

Garry sipped his coffee, sitting at the café table. Peering at the clock above the table, he saw it was 1:00 a.m. Sighing, he set his coffee down. "Is this all I'm going to do for the rest of my life? Because of these stupid nightmares, will I never sleep again?" he asked, to nobody in particular. Deciding to go back to his apartment, he got up, taking his coffee cup, and walked towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he imagined that he saw a baby playing with a black haired doll with purple skin. Leaping to the right, he looked back at the area where he saw the baby. "Crud. Why would something like that scare me? I'm not afraid of dolls," he said, not fooling himself whatsoever. He shook his head and walked out, fully aware that what he saw was his imagination. "What worries me," he spoke to himself, "was that was IN my imagination." He continued on his walk home, being startled by any shade of yellow, purple or blue.


	4. Waking Up Late (Ib)

Ib woke up. She opened her eyes, and looked at the window. "A lot more sun then usual is coming in," Ib muttered. Bolting upward, she looked at the clock. It was 3:12. Sighing, she chastised herself for waking up so late. "Well, at least I got some sleep," she thought to herself. Getting out of bed, she walked into the kitchen. She started to get her usual lunch ready when her mother walked in.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty? Did you sleep well?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ib grumbled. "If nightmares count as good sleep." Her mother shook her head, very aware how irritable Ib was, considering they don't even check in anymore.

"I've got to go to work a little early today, and dad is out on that business trip. Can you handle being by yourself?" her mother inquired. Nodding, she attempted to put the ham on the bread. She slipped, and spilled all the food.

"You do realize I was being sarcastic, right? I hired a babysitter for you; he'll be here any minute. I can't trust the girl who tripped over thin air."

"Of course mom, I didn't believe you anyway," she lied. "What's his name? I wonder if I've met him before."

"Oh, you don't know him. It was…something starting with a R. Rory I think. I'll be at work overnight, and be back before you wake up. Oh look, he's walking up. Bye Ib!" her mother explained.

"Hm, he looks familiar, as if I met him before. Oh well." Ib said, mostly to herself. She opened the door, and greeted the man.

"Oh, are you Ib?" the man asked. "My name is Garry. Nice to meet you."


	5. Ready to Babysit (Garry)

Garry looked up. It was 3:10. He looked at his notepad. The address, phone number, and child's name, Ib, were written on it. "Guess I better start to get going. Not that this house is far away, only a street or two," he said, looking at himself in his mirror. Turning, he started to walk out the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green and yellow blur in the mirror, and spun around. He looked at the mirror, and noticed that his notepad had fallen onto the ground. "Huh, guess it slipped. Wait…what's this?" he asked. Looking at the paper, it had some scribbles, which looked like upside-down letters. He flipped the notepad, and it had the phrase, bI mrof yawa ytaS on it. "Hm…must have been printed out on it. Eh, who really cares?" he muttered, flipping it over his shoulder in front of the mirror as he walked out the door. When he looked back on this, he always says he should have inspected it in the mirror, where it would have told him "Stay away from Ib". He walked over to the house, and checked his watch. 3:12. He saw a women leaving the house in a tan car. He saw the door open, and made eye contact with the red-eyed, brown haired girl. "My name is Garry. Nice to meet you," he said.


	6. A Faited Arrival (Ib)

**I don't own any of the characters. I just came up with the story. And the name Alli, since they never said Ib's mom's first or last name.**

Garry walked in. He looked around, and smiled at Ib. She smiled back, but quickly dropped it, almost in synchrony with Garry. "Have we met before?" they asked, also in synch. "Oh well," Garry said dismissively. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing much," Ib whispered. "I go to bed at 11:30, and dinner is in the oven. Mom, err… Alli to you, if she gave her name, told you that it was going to be ready at 7:00, right?" Ib inquired.

"Yes, she told me all about it. I have it covered. So…what do you usually do for fun?" Garry asked, clearly aware of the awkward aura Ib was giving off.

"I like…to talk. Usually about things I imagine up, like the woman crawling out of…oops!" Ib said. She realized she slipped up, and that her dreams were strictly hers alone, something she didn't even tell her parents. Garry froze. He turned around, and stared at her for a moment.

"Out of a painting? When did you see this?" Garry asked briskly. Ib stared at her feet, trying to hide her fear, and also trying to avoid being called a freak, like the judgmental people in her class. "When did you see this?" Garry asked again.

"In my dreams, or nightmares rather," Ib muttered. She felt the strange tension that came from Garry.

"It's not angry; more like worried, as though his dreams were real," Ib thought. "Why, what is it?" Ib asked, "Have you seen it too? The women in paintings, the eerie dolls, the blonde girl with a knife."

"How do you know her? Is it in the art museum? Wait…weren't you that young girl who I saw near the embodiment of spirit?"

"Yes, yes I am. I remember that now. You don't suppose that was real was it?" Ib asked. Garry shook his head.

"No. Probably just nightmares, art can do that to you," Garry said. "Hm…I kind of want to go back there sometime. See what will happen after all."

"Err…fine. I'd kind of like to myself," she said. She smiled, and looked at Garry expectantly.

"Maybe we can go sometime soon," Garry said, "it's not that far from here."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ib shouted excitedly. The phone rang, and Garry answered it.

"Hm? What is it Mrs.…oh I never got your last name. What is it? Drayng? How do you pronounce that? Drawing? Ah, okay. So what is it you wanted to tell me? Okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure, okay Mrs. Drayng. Bye!"

"What is it Garry?" Ib asked.

"Oh it was your mother, she said she has to stay at work all day tomorrow and the day after. I'll be watching you, okay? Lets go see the museum tomorrow!" Garry exclaimed.

"Sure, this will be good!" Ib said. Peering at the clock, she whispered, "Wow, this took such a long time." It was 7:00. She pointed at the oven, and Garry went and got dinner ready. They chatted until it was time to sleep, and they feel asleep almost instantly, happy over what would happen tomorrow.


	7. The Shared Memory (Garry)

**Drayng=Drawing. Not very clever.**

Garry walked into the house, and admired the surroundings. He looked back at Ib, and smiled. She smiled, but as quickly as he did, frowned. "Have we met before?" both parties inquired, in synchrony. "Oh well," he said, waving off the strange occurrence, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing much. I go to bed at 11:30, and dinner is in the oven. Mom, err… Alli to you, if she gave her name, told you that it was going to be ready at seven, right?" Ib asked quietly.

"Yes, she told me all about it," Garry responded, "I have it covered. So…what do you usually do for fun?" He said, in a failed attempt to make it less awkward.

"I like…to talk. Usually about things I imagine up," Ib replied, "like the woman crawling out of…oops!" Ib said. She seemed apprehensive to talk about the woman, which was not surprising, seeing as how he himself did not want to speak about it. He froze, and turned around, staring at Ib over the statement.

"Out of a painting?" Garry asked briskly, "When did you see this?" Ib stared down, as though she could avoid the question by avoiding his gaze. "When did you see this?" Garry asked again.

"In my dreams," Ib muttered, "or nightmares rather."

Very aware that he was giving off a worried tension, he thought to himself, "Dang, I have to be less serious about this, however strange."

"Why, what is it? Have you seen it too? The women in paintings, the eerie dolls, the blonde girl with a knife," Ib elaborated.

"How do you know her? Is it in the art museum?" Garry asked. A memory surfaced. "Wait…weren't you that young girl who I saw near the embodiment of spirit?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ib said, "I remember that now. You don't suppose that was real was it?" Ib asked. Garry shook his head.

He paused for a moment, and then responded, "No. Probably just nightmares, art can do that to you. Hm…I kind of want to go back there sometime. See what will happen after all."

"Err…fine. I'd kind of like to myself," she said. Smiling, she looked at him expecting to hear when they'd go.

"Maybe we can go sometime soon, it's not that far from here," Garry said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ib shouted. The phone rang, and Garry rushed over to answer it.

"Hello, is this Garry? I have a message for him," The person said.

"Hm? What is it Mrs.…oh I never got your last name," Garry said.

"Oh, sorry. I knew I forgot something. Its D-R-A-Y-N-G," Alli said.

"Drayng? How do you pronounce that?" Garry asked.

The woman sighed. "Drawing. Pronounce it drawing." Garry got the feeling this question came up a lot.

"Drawing? Ah, okay. So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Garry asked.

"I have to stay for a few days. Work piled up, and I have to go out of town for a bit. You're gonna stay there," Alli insisted, "but I'll pay you extra. However much you ask."

"Okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure, okay Mrs. Drayng. Bye!" Garry said, forgetting what she said past "stay there".

"What is it Garry?" Ib asked.

"Oh it was your mother," Garry replied, "she said she has to stay at work all day tomorrow and the day after. I'll be watching you, okay? Lets go see the museum tomorrow!"

"Sure, this will be good!" Ib said. She looked over at the clock, and muttered something inaudible. He looked at his watch, and saw it was 7:00. He saw Ib point at the oven, and got dinner ready. Trying to make sure they had fun, he talked with her until it was time for her to go to bed. He whispered good night to her, and laid in a sleeping bag next to her bed. They fell asleep, and both smiled, excited over the coming adventure.


	8. Late Again (Ib)

Ib woke up. She looked at the sleeping bag by her bed; it was empty. Next, she looked at the clock; it was 7:30. She sat up, and listened carefully, waiting to figure out where Garry was. She heard some cabinets close, and figured out he was in the kitchen. She got up and started getting out of bed. She looked at herself; her hair was everywhere, her clothes were bunched up. "I look like a slob," Ib whispered, not wanting to look sloppy in front of Garry. She jerked her head sideways, wondering why she thought this. It's not like she was in love with him, there was a nine-year age difference. Grunting, she walked over to the closet and picked out her nicest hangout clothes. She smiled, and changed quickly. She ran to the bathroom, fixed her hair, and looked in the mirror quickly. "I look nice," Ib said, with a wide grin. She walked into the kitchen, and saw Garry cooking some pancakes. He looked at her, and chuckled.

"I thought today we could go to the art gallery. Sounds good?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? This'll be fun!" she cried, very enthusiastic about the coming day. She quickly dropped the smile when she realized what they could be getting themselves into. "What if it was all real?" she whispered. Garry shook his head.

"It's never happened. There's no way any of that was real," he said. As he said this, he looked at his watch. For some reason, he couldn't see the time. "Hmm?" he whispered. He looked at it again; the glass was much more reflective, and he could only see himself. Ib looked up, confused at what was happening. Garry shrieked, and ripped the watch off of his arm. He threw it out the window, and it landed on the lawn.

"Ah? What is it Garry?" asked Ib, completely lost. Garry panted, completely worried.

"I…saw…an arm…reaching out towards me…" Garry said exasperatedly. "It was red, and it was reaching out towards me." He then made eye contact with Ib.

"The lady in red," they said in synchrony.

"That's it, we're going to the art gallery now," Garry said angrily. "Get on your least casual clothes. We'll leave in ten minutes." Ib nodded. She was just as concerned, but was also very excited. She wanted to figure out what was going on. She ran to the closet, got dressed almost immediately, and walked to the front door.

"Let's go," she said. They both walked out towards the museum, unaware of the tragedy that could have been set into motion.


	9. Watch the Watch (Garry)

Garry thrashed around. He sat up in his sleeping bag. "It was a nightmare. The lady in red, she kept chasing me," he whispered. He looked at Ib; she was sound asleep. He looked past her, and noticed it was 5:45. "Might as well get food ready," he said. He walked towards the kitchen, and pulled out some batter. He started cooking, and made all types of pancakes. When he realized he was doing it obsessively, he turned around and saw Ib. She looked like she got ready for something. Like for him. He chuckled, thinking about how silly she was being. He focused quickly, and told Ib, "I thought today we could go to the art gallery. Sounds good?"

"Sure, why not? This'll be fun!" she chirped excitedly. She started staring off, and dropped the smile. "What if it was all real?" she asked seriously. Garry shook his head.

Unaware of the truth behind it, he told her, "It's never happened. There's no way any of it was real." He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that his watch was extra shiny. He looked at it, and couldn't see the time. "Hmm?" he asked quietly. He looked at it once more; the glass was very reflective. He stared it intently, not noticing the confusion Ib was giving. He saw a woman in a painting, dressed in all red. "What?" he thought, confused and petrified. She made eye contact with him, then grinned viciously. She reached out with her arms, and pulled her upper torso out of the painting. She started to reach her arm up in an attempt to grab Garry when he screamed. He ripped the watch off his arm, and threw it out the window. He panted, and looked down.

"Ah? What is it Garry?" asked Ib, sounding confused. Garry kept panting, nervous from the ordeal.

"I…saw…an arm…reaching out towards me…" Garry said, very tired, as well as nervous. He made eye contact with Ib; he conveyed what he understood to Ib through his gaze.

"The lady red," they said in synchrony.

"That's it," Garry said, quite irritated, "we're going to the art gallery now. Get on your least casual clothes. We'll leave in ten minutes." Ib nodded, showing she was less concerned and more excited. She ran to her room, and came back seconds later, dressed in what looked like a school uniform. She walked to the front door.

"Let's go," she said. They walked towards the museum, Garry thinking about what had just happened.


	10. Enter: The Art Gallery (Ib)

**Again, I do not own any of these characters. I just wrote the fanfiction.**

Ib and Garry reached the art museum. "Good, I thought there might have been a chance Guertena wanted his art back," Garry said somewhat worriedly. Ib nodded, though not quite understanding why this would be a problem. Garry opened the door, and a man in a blue bellhop uniform greeted them.

"Would you like some brochures?" he asked.

"No, thanks. Could you point out the Fabricated World painting for us? Or maybe the Abyss of the Deep display?" Garry asked. He forgot where it was at, it had been awhile.

"Would you like some brochures?" he asked again. Garry shook his head.

"Would you like some brochures?" he asked. His face had gone from a cheery smile to an angry frown. Garry shook his head and started to walk away. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BROCHURES?" the man asked. His arm lighted up, and Garry fell forward. He was holding a blue rose, and started picking off petals. Lesions started to appear on Garry's body, and he grunted.

"NO!" Ib shouted. She kicked the man's shin, and stole the rose. She looked around, looking for something to put it in to heal it. A memory surfaced. "A vase!" she cried, and ran to the nearest one and put the rose in. It healed, and Garry was able to stand up. He walked over to the bellhop, still repeating the phrase, when Garry thought for a second. He picked up the vase, putting the rose in his jacket pocket, and splashed the man with the water.

"Graaaah!" the man shouted, seemingly melting. In seconds he was a puddle of color on the floor. Ib walked over to the puddle, and stared at it for a second.

"Worth a shot," Garry said. He looked at the vase; it refilled itself. "Ib, take this. Splash anything that comes near you. Do you understand?" Ib nodded, grabbing the vase. "If I remember correctly, we left through the painting called Fabricated World. Let's try to find it." He turned around, and took two steps.

"Eep!" Ib shouted, and Garry spun around. He looked and saw Ib falling into the puddle. The puddle had expanded, and started to look like the Lady in Blue. Two arms reached out, pulling Ib in. She saw Garry leap, but she had already been sucked in. She closed her eyes, and opened them again. She was in a blank room, with a single table with a red rose in it. She walked over towards it, and picked it up. She heard a scratching sound, and quickly spun about-face. Etched into the wall was a message, "THEIF. THEIF. YOU STOLE IT AGAIN." She got an eerie feeling, and walked over towards the writing. She put her hand on it when she heard a sound. She turned around, and saw a door. She opened it, and saw Garry smiling.

He grabbed her hand, telling her in a quiet voice, "Come with me. I found the way out." They started walking until he stopped. He pointed towards a painting, and peered at the description. "Fabricated World," he whispered. Ib looked closely too, and read the inscription. It read, "Tricked", and she looked up. The painting looked as though it was a jail cell.

"Ib," the painting whispered. "Ib, don't believe that man. That's not me. That's not Garry!" She whipped around, but felt two long cuts appear on her arms. The man was holding her rose, and pulled off a petal. The figure grinned evilly, and dropped the rose as it vanished into thin air.

"Whew," she whispered, putting her rose in the vase. Her wounds healed. She looked up at the painting, and poured the water on the painting. The bars melted, and a man leaped out. It was the real Garry. He smiled sadly, and ran to hug Ib. "It was real, all of it," she whispered. He nodded.

"Let's leave," he said, pointing towards the exit, as they started walking in that direction.

"Oh no," a voice whispered in the distance, "the show has just begun!"


	11. Paintings, Illusions or Reality? (Garry)

The pair reached the museum. Garry looked up, not prepared for what could happen. He did not know that his lighter would be an invaluable tool, so he left it at his house. He looked, and saw the Guertena works still up. "Good," he said, "I thought there might have been a chance Guertena wanted his art back." Ib nodded, but did not quite understand the issue. Garry opened the "door". He noticed it looked mildly…fake. Like an expert drawing. He opened the door and felt a mild change in temperature; something was different. Not much, it still looked the same; but the inside was slightly off. And the only person who was there was a bellhop in a blue uniform.

"Would you like some brochures?" the man asked in an off-tempo voice. Garry became slightly apprehensive. He noticed the man's left shoulder-pad was off-it appeared to be drawn in crayon. He glanced at Ib out of the corner of his eye, she was not aware anything was off. She was about 9 years younger then him, she might not notice. Garry prepared to respond in a manner as not to make Ib suspicious.

"No, thanks," Garry said. "Could you point out the Fabricated World painting for us? Or maybe the Abyss of the Deep display?" He remembered his dream clearly, yet could not quite remember where it was.

"Would you like some brochures?" the man asked again. This was even more off-tempo. Garry shook his head.

"Would you like some brochures?" he asked, his frown prominent. Garry shook his head, not wanting to deal with this eerie man anymore, and started to walk away. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BROCHURES?" the man asked loudly. His arm started to glow, and Garry fell forward. The man was now holding a blue rose, which Garry recognized as his. The man started picking off petals, and Garry felt intense pains as lesions appeared on his chest and arms. He saw Ib run over, but didn't hear anything over his intense pain. She kicked him in the shin, stole the rose, and put it in a vase. His lesions disappeared, and he was able to stand up. The bellhop was still asking the same question. Garry thought for a moment as he tried to remember if water ruined all paint.

"Eh, why not?" Garry thought, as he picked up the vase Ib was holding. He splashed the water inside on the bellhop as he put the rose in his jacket pocket.

"Graaaah!" the man shouted, as he started to drip, like wet paint. In mere seconds, there was a bluish puddle on the ground.

"Worth a shot," Garry said. He peered into the blue vase; it refilled. "Eternal blessing," he muttered. He handed it to Ib. "Ib, take this. Splash anything that comes near you. Do you understand?" Ib nodded. "If I remember correctly, we left through the painting called Fabricated World. Let's try to find it." As he turned around, he took a few steps.

"Eep!" Ib shouted. Garry spun around, curious what the problem was. He saw the puddle had expanded to portrait size, and looked like the lady in blue. She was trying to pull Ib into the picture. Garry leaped at Ib, but she fell in and the lady in blue disappeared. He heard a splashing sound as Ib fell through a painting nearby; it was the fisherman painting. She smiled and hugged Garry. Then Ib snuck her hand into his pocket and ripped off a large clump of his rose, and he collapsed.

"I finally get to get my revenge," "Ib" said. She picked up Garry and started dragging him towards an empty frame. She tossed him in, but he grabbed the rose as he was flying in. "Ib" frowned, and took a paintbrush out of her pocket. She painted jail-cell style bars on it, and they turned steel. "Have fun in there," "Ib" whispered. Her hair turned purple, she grew a few inches, and she donned a torn jacket. She now looked like Garry. "Garry" walked over to the wall adjacent to the photo, and watched the door open. The real Ib walked out. Ib smiled. "He" grabbed her hand, and whispered something inaudible to Garry. "Garry" pointed at the frame the real Garry was locked in, and walked with Ib towards it. Garry climbed towards the edge of his painting prison. He looked and saw Ib reading the description under the portrait. She looked up.

He whispered out of the painting, "Ib. Ib, don't believe that man. That's not me. That's not Garry!" She spun around, and appeared to be looking at "Garry", but the real Garry couldn't see that far outside. She went out of his sight, but came back with her rose in the vase. She looked at the painting, and poured water on it. The bars disappeared, but so was the edge of the painting.

"Guess now's my best chance," Garry said as he leaped out. He smiled, and hugged Ib.

"It was real, all of it," Ib whispered. Garry nodded, fully aware that his nightmares have been confirmed. He pointed in the direction of the Fabricated World painting.

"Let's leave," he said. They started walking. He heard a whisper, but couldn't make it out. They turned the corner, and started walking away.


	12. The Show is Beginning (Fake Ib&Garry)

**Whoa, who's this? A new character? Are you sure?**

The blue bellhop had just finished setting his trap. He had pulled in, and ripped apart the rose of, the real bellhop. He had painted over the doors of the art gallery, doors. He walked, entering the art world. He went behind the desk, and waited. He knew Ib and Garry would be here soon; he employed the Lady in Red to mess with them in an attempt to get them to come here. The man became lost in thought, and his hair started to get lighter. "Oops," he said, regaining his concentration. His hair turned brown again, and the doors opened. It was Garry and Ib. "Would you like some brochures?" he asked, in attempt to unnerve them. Garry looked at him, and the bellhop had gotten worried. Garry narrowed his eyes, but then looked back at him normally,

"No thanks, could you point out the Fabricated World painting for us? Or maybe the Abyss of the Deep display?" Garry asked. The bellhop was sure now that they wanted to check out the art world.

"Good," he thought, "they don't know they're already in the art world. I'll try to unnerve them to the point of a mental collapse." He focused on Garry, and asked again, "Would you like some brochures?" Garry shook his head. "Better pull this off as good as possible." He frowned. "Would you like some brochures?" Garry shook his head, clearly bothered. Garry started to walk away. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BROCHURES?" the bellhop shouted, ready to start attacking. He raised his arm and summoned some strength. His arm glowed, and he took Garry's life force, and transformed it into a blue rose. He started picking off the petals in attempt to kill Garry, but he had forgotten Ib was still there.

"NO!" she shouted, kicking him in the shin. The bellhop flinched, and Ib took the opportunity to steal the rose. She dropped it into the vase and gave it to Garry. Garry walked over and paused, but splashed the bellhop as he put the rose in his pocket.

"Graaaah!" the bellhop shouted, as he started to melt away. "Keep it together," he thought to himself. "You can't reveal yourself yet. Now…hmm…lady in blue? That'll do." He expanded himself to the size of a small room, and transformed himself into a lady, dressed in blue. She didn't hear any part of the conversation Ib and Garry were having. She was too busy concentrating on her refined powers. She slid under Ib, and started to pull her down.

"Eep! Ib shouted, as the Lady in Blue pulled her into a small room.

"Better make this quick," she thought, and took the shape of Ib. She evaporated and transferred herself into the fisherman painting, and slid out. "Ib" now smiled and walked over to hug Garry. She snuck her hand into his pocket and ripped off a large clump of his rose, not enough to be lethal. He collapsed. "I finally get to get my revenge," she said. She picked him up and dragged him to an empty frame, tossing him in. She frowned as he grabbed his rose back, but she painted a jail cell on his painting to keep him locked in. "Have fun in there," she whispered, as she transformed into "Garry". He now walked out of sight of the frame, and started losing his concentration. His torn jacket turned into a green dress. "Dang it," he said, turning it back into the jacket. He walked over to the place he locked Ib in, and willed the door to appear. Ib opened it, and he whispered to her, "Come with me. I found the way out." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the jail painting. "Fabricated World" he whispered, in an attempt to trick her. "I just have to get her in there, and if it works right she'll hate Garry!" he thought to himself. Ib walked over and looked at the inscription. She then looked alarmed, as though someone had said something troubling to her. "Garry" knew what had happened, Garry had told her that the real Garry was not standing in front of her. Aware this could be fatal to him, he stole Ib's rose when he grabbed her hand. He pulled off a petal, and grinned viciously. He disappeared, and turned back into his normal form. Watching the two prepare to leave, he, now she, said, "Oh no, the show has just begun!" as the lights shone her brilliant blue eyes and golden hair.


	13. I Wish I Said Goodbye (Ib)

Ib and Garry were walking towards the Fabricated World painting. "How does this work…then?" Ib asked.

"If I remember correctly," Garry replied, "the frame disappeared and we jumped out." He inspected the painting. "But it's not disappearing…" he said. A young blonde girl leaped out from behind the corner.

"Of course not. I'm not letting you out of here that easily," she said, snickering. Ib was confused, unaware of whom this girl was. She looked at the girl, then up at Garry. She gave him a confused look. Garry paled.

"Are…you…Mary?" he asked, shivering. Ib shuttered, remembering whom Mary was. The psycho girl who almost killed them with a palette knife.

"Yep. I am indeed!" Mary said, smiling. "In case you're too stupid to realize, I'm also the bellhop and the lady in blue." Garry nodded, trying to follow along well.

"So it was fake. The bellhop, the lady in blue, the lady in red. All of them," he said, trying to work it out.

Walking towards him with a yellow rose appearing in her right hand, her left behind her back, she told him, "Nope. Not the lady in red. That was the formerly sorrowful bride and the gloomy groom. I let them out of the painting world in exchange for a favor."

"How did you get them out?" he asked, "You can't leave unless someone stays in your place."

"Do you remember hearing about Guertena and his wife going missing?" she asked. Garry nodded. "Well, it's not like somebody wants trash like them to live, so I tricked them into the painting world. He was happy till his dying moment, getting his wish for his work to truly have life," Mary said darkly. "Then I let the two married couple out of their prison so I could get revenge on you."

Garry cocked his head, asking "The two of us?" Mary shook her head as she showed him her left hand holding a large cleaver. Garry, again, paled.

"Just the one who killed me," she said, staring intently at Garry. Ib looked around worriedly, thinking about what to do.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. Ib pushed Garry aside, not in a protective manner. "Two of us can leave still, right Mary? You haven't let anyone else out yet, have you?"

Mary's face lit up, replying, "No! I was hoping you and I could get together after I kill Garry!" Ib could tell Mary wanted to leave.

"That's all I needed to hear," Ib said, pulling out the vase. She tossed water onto the painting's frame, and it melted away. "Run Garry run!" she shouted. Proud of the little girl standing her ground, Garry nodded. He leaped out of the painting leaving Mary frowning.

"I suppose that we don't truly have to be together forever," Mary said. She began charging at Ib, shouting, "I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND A NEW FRIEND!" swinging her cleaver. Ib took a limber stance, and leaped over Mary, throwing the vase at her. Water poured everywhere, as the vase landed upside-down. It gushed out an endless water supply. Mary simply frowned, saying "It isn't that easy to kill me." She then collapsed, holes appearing on her arms, legs, and back.

Ib, holding an empty rose stalk while golden petals lay at her feet, said, "She loves me not." She smiled and tore the rose stalk in two, causing Mary to do the same.

As Ib was jumping out of the painting, she could have sworn she heard someone say, "We could have been together forever." She landed on her feet at the base of the Fabricated World painting. She tilted her head, puzzled. Her mom and dad were standing in front of her.

"I just found out your babysitter's name. _Garry_ told us that he took you to the art gallery. You really did enjoy it, didn't you?" her mother asked, smiling.

Ib, holding a straight face, asked, "Who's Garry?"


End file.
